


Pieces of Destiny: Peter & Claire Ficlets

by paynesgrey



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of ficlets of Peter and Claire moments, whether platonic, romantic, family, AU or canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 100  
> Rating: G  
> Notes: Written for the "Sunshine" theme at pairechallenge

She giggles, and he flies higher. The wind whips around her face, and she snuggles closer to him. She coos in jubilation as he spins her around, propelling them faster.

She relishes the feeling of his closeness. His body heat is warmer than sunlight, even when he flies her this close. She laughs and squeezes him on the arm to get his attention. He looks down enamored with her as she speaks to him.

"Do you ever take other girls flying?"

The sly smile that erupts on his face is her answer. And Claire knows Peter flies only with her.


	2. Fluidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13  
> Challenge: #2 - Indecent Proposal  
> Warnings: Canon, incest implications

His skin felt hot, and even the chilled lake couldn't satiate his feelings as he waded around her. She smiled, eyes ringing of mischief.

Peter couldn't believe he agreed to this.

Claire swam closer to him, and all he could think about was the fluid, easily penetrable barrier that slid between their naked bodies.

He knew that this was all wrong. Uncles didn't skinny dip with their nieces. But she didn't feel like his niece, and he didn't feel like her uncle.

But he fell to the spell anyway, moving closer to her instinctively - bewitched by the stirring waters.


	3. Their Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: #3 Hidden  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings/Spoilers: No spoilers, but adult and incest implications

She can see their secret in his eyes, and Claire wonders if _they_ can see it too.

Her father sips whiskey, and her grandmother indulges in the paper. Peter glances at her, desire smoldering in his dark eyes. He looks forward, and she goes back to reading. She almost gasps as his fingers slide up her skirt. He finds her panties, stroking a finger lightly over the heat and caressing his nail over the sensitive dip of her thighs.

His frenetic hand is hidden from them, as is this illicit dance. As it should be - and always will.


	4. Their Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: #3 Hidden  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings/Spoilers: No spoilers, but adult and incest implications

She can see their secret in his eyes, and Claire wonders if _they_ can see it too.

Her father sips whiskey, and her grandmother indulges in the paper. Peter glances at her, desire smoldering in his dark eyes. He looks forward, and she goes back to reading. She almost gasps as his fingers slide up her skirt. He finds her panties, stroking a finger lightly over the heat and caressing his nail over the sensitive dip of her thighs.

His frenetic hand is hidden from them, as is this illicit dance. As it should be - and always will.


	5. The Wrong Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R-ish  
> Challenge: #4 - Five Years Gone  
> Warnings: implied sexual acts, dark themes  
> Summary: She's his substitute.

He can't see her; he can't feel _her_ , but this is his substitute.

The blond is too light, the body too old. He moves with her, and she feels hard, rough and miles away from his soul.

He closes his eyes, and it's dark - just like his past, present and future; and somewhere within the crevices of his mind, she's there. She's a beacon, beyond his reach as Fate forces him to suffer like this.

A body moves above him and moans. He bites his lip, drawing blood and refusing to scream the wrong name.


	6. Into the Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: #5 - Dream/Nightmare  
> Rating: G  
> Genre: Angst  
> Warnings/Spoilers: Season One, Canon

Slowly he falls, pulled by the black below.

He opens his eyes slightly. The water currents hum like the tone of her voice. It's her image, her aura that imprints his soul. The memory of her; the feel of her makes his heart beat faster - excited to grasp the blanketing sun above.

Her whisper reverberates in the ocean. He doesn't know if he's dying, dreaming - or maybe it's a nightmare. Maybe he's still ready to explode.

Her voice becomes louder, and he sinks farther. Her sad smile tugs his heart. His foot stirs to move.


	7. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Fire  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: some spoiler speculation for Season 2, canon  
> Genre: Angst  
> Summary: He knows she's important, but he doesn't remember her.

The explosion had boxed up his memories, stripping away his powers.

He had woken up to a crying blond girl at his hospital bedside, and he knew it would be rude to ask who she was. How did he know her? Why was she crying?

She put a hand over his, and unbridled fire surged through his blood. They'd obviously been close, but disaster had pulled them apart. Frustrated, he moved his weakened hand into hers. She gasped, appearing hopeful from his response.

"Peter?"

A desperate cry fell from his lips as he spoke, "Please, help me to remember."


	8. All She Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Calendar  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Warnings: Canon Paire, implications  
> Summary: She doesn't need to boast about what they have.

The day in her calendar is blank, but Claire knows that it's special.

"They can never know, Claire. It's our day," Peter whispers, nuzzling his face into her hair. She giggles, feeling rebellious as she wears his diamond ring.

She sighs, and he holds her tightly. She twirls the ring around her finger before Peter takes her hand into his.

She can't wear the ring outside, but she doesn't need to. She doesn't need to boast to the world about their secret vows. The celebration is within his touch, and that's all she needs.


	9. For Your Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Imagine  
> Rating: PG (for implications)  
> Notes/Spoilers: Season One, Canon  
> Summary: Both Peter and Claire could use a break from Nathan's parties.

The room stunk of alcohol and arrogance. Claire shifted uncomfortably and stared placidly at her bio-dad. He was alive and well and schmoozing philanthropists.

It was like the explosion didn't occur at all.

"Quarter for your thoughts?" Peter asked.

Claire huffed. "Worth that much?" He smiled wryly.

"More than anyone's thoughts here." Peter scoffed. "I hate these parties."

"I'm imagining myself somewhere else anyway." She gave him a thoughtful glance. Peter's face brightened with an idea.

"Okay then, let's ditch this and go somewhere else."

Claire grinned mischievously, taking his hand. "It's like you can read my mind or something."


	10. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Reflection

She squeezed his hand; he was falling asleep against her shoulder.

Claire watched his tired expression with grizzly stubble blanketing his soft face. He barely looked like her Peter anymore, a darkened reflection of his former self.

Where had he been? What had happened to him? She always knew deep inside that he had always survived.

But here he was, coming back to her and collapsing in her arms. He didn't need to tell her where he'd been just yet. That could wait until later.

The only thing that mattered now was that he had come back home to her.


	11. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for the "Speed" challenge on pairechallenge on Livejournal. No spoilers. Canon Paire and implications.

Life on the run was never easy.

"Hurry, Claire! They're coming," Peter shouted. She threw him a petulant eye-roll before they were off. He'd grab her arm; they'd turn invisible, or fly, or teleport – they all felt the same to her when in a rush. She never knew the destination until the air returned to her lungs and the white was blinked away from her eyes.

"Well, if you keep yelling that loud they're going to keep finding us," Claire intoned, pouting as the Slusho she was holding hadn't come over in their jump through space.

Peter shot her a sly grin, one of those grins that made her forget he was her uncle.

Or the reason why they were on the run.

"They won't find us in Paris," Peter said smoothly, his optimism as Teflon-coated as the first day she met him.

Claire looked around and noticed the Eiffel tower looming into the night sky. Time waited for a moment as they fell out of the fast pace of the chase. The air was cool and still against her skin. Peter looked down at her anxiously, awaiting her response to their new 'home' when they no longer claimed one.

Claire inwardly shrugged. She didn't share in Peter's unending confidence. The place was as good as any – as long as the Company and Angela Petrelli was no where in sight.

"Nice, huh? We can find an apartment, and maybe I can fake some IDs for jobs."

Yes, Claire thought. Peter's powers knew no bounds. He could do just about anything – go just about anywhere.

She tried to not appear too disappointed. They'd leave this place just like the rest, and all of that effort would be wasted. She smiled up at her hero anyway.

"Well, at least we're legal here." Uncles and nieces could be together in France, right? As far as Claire knew, people could marry their cats if they wanted.

Peter shirked off her reply as if he didn't hear it all. In his world, they weren't doing anything wrong at all. To Peter – love, emotions and things like destiny outweighed the harsh realities of the world, and that small strand of happiness was worth fighting for beyond responsibility and taboo.

At least, to Claire, that was how Peter saw the changing world. That was why they were here – running away from those who would take it all away.

She felt the feather touch of his lips on her forehead, and her cynical thoughts began to melt away. And when she met his eyes, she knew that she was done analyzing. He took her hand gently into his and gave a comforting squeeze.

"Let's go," he said, and like their lives in motion, Claire sped past the dubious thoughts in her mind without allowing them to settle into fruition.

As Peter pulled her along, Claire knew despite it all she'd follow him anywhere – with their pasts fading several heartbeats behind them.

END


	12. Redemption by Proximity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "Time" challenge at pairechallenge on Livejournal. Spoilers for Season Three.

When Peter turns forty, Claire notices the effects of time. She's confused. She's always thought they'd stay young together. Forever.

But now his hair is graying, and his skin is crinkling at the edges of his eyes and smile.

She can't explain it right away, but soon she realizes - the more she stays away from him, the more his youth starts to fade.

She runs away from him anyway. She's too scared to watch him like this. She feels like she knows his future better than he does.

The last time she sees him, he still has the boyish smile underneath the grit of agony and loss. Both of them have lost a lot of things to war and death, but only Peter shows it. Claire looks in the mirror, and she's terrified she hasn't aged a day. She looks as though she could still attend the prom. (Claire never went to her prom; it doesn't bother her as much as it should.)

She points her gun at her reflection in the mirror and chokes back a breath.

She wishes she was done hating herself for being like this. No, not herself - _Pinehearst_. Because of them she won't get old or get hurt or feel pain. She's thought at one time that Peter would share that with her. Claire bites her lip and sighs, lowering the gun.

She resists the urges to run away again - to go back to Pinehearst and do their bidding. Maybe she can even delude herself into thinking she's doing right by them. Of course, things are different now that Peter has returned. (He came back from the dead by her blood; Pinehearst foolishly thought they could still use him.)

"Claire? What are you doing here?" She finds him again later somewhere in Africa, hiding and no longer plotting to rebel against Pinehearst. He sits in the sand and has visions of the future. He keeps sitting and envisioning until one is right for him. When she comes to him, she can tell she is not one of his visions.

He stands up and gently puts his hands on her arms, and he looks into her eyes and mind, and she lets him. He's taught her so many things, and she has regrets about him. Regrets about betrayal and murder and abandoning her remaining family.

"I'm staying with you, Peter. For good." She leans her head into his chest, and he takes her into an embrace. It's so familiar because they fit like this, and she'll be damned if she'll let him him get old without her now. He smiles at her knowingly.

Maybe she can save him. Maybe the closer she stays with him, day in and day out, he'll never get old. Then, she can make up for all her sins against him by being right here, letting her power seep into his. He smiles boyishly, and she thinks that her healing is taking effect.

Or, so she hopes.


	13. To Be Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "whisper" theme on pairechallenge at livejournal.

For as long as she could remember, they'd been running.

The memories of days when they were free were hazy for both of them. It even seemed almost foreign to remember a time when they could freely walk down the street and never have to look over their shoulders. And if they could, they'd tell their past, freer selves to appreciate what they had, to knock it off when moaning about how different they were or that they had to keep their powers a secret from the world.

Peter and Claire missed those days. Claire missed going to school and worrying about cheerleading practice instead of worrying about being snatched off the streets and thrown into a holding camp. Peter missed helping people at their bedside or visiting his brother's campaign office, just so he can get his daily embrace.

"It's time to go, Claire," he whispered quickly. They'd done a lot of whispering lately. Claire couldn't even recall the last time she heard Peter shout. Bugs were everywhere, with the government tapping hotels all over the country, just like this one, to snatch out incriminating and suspicious conversations.

It didn't help that they had a special notice on Peter and Claire: terrorists, enemies, among other horrible things. Claire never thought she'd be called an enemy to her own country. She never thought Peter would be either. It just didn't seem right, and they knew that it wasn't.

Quickly, Claire picked up her brown satchel, which was the only thing they had to their name in this dingy hotel. She didn't carry real belongings anymore, sometimes toiletries, and sometimes fake IDs. Once in a great while, they'd find money or acquire it by other means. She only kept what they needed to survive, and they no longer worried about the things they wanted any more.

They wanted freedom, an end to this madness, and above all else, they wanted to have normal, peaceful lives.

But they continued to run, just as they'd been doing as long as she could remember. Claire couldn't think about a scenario where Peter wasn't there anymore. Right now, she needed him more than ever – and he needed her. With each other, they could escape the cruel fate of being captured. They had a chance.

And just like running, for as long as Peter and Claire could remember, they'd saved and loved each other. It would be enough to get them through this never-ending chase.


	14. Not Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "Safe" theme at pairechallenge on Livejournal.
> 
> Rated: R

_"I don't want to be safe,  
I want to go down with you  
Together we will find a way to come back"_

"Not Enough" – Lacuna Coil

 

 

Claire knows safety is always important.

Wear glasses when you operate heavy machinery. Stop, drop, and roll when you're on fire. Don't touch a hot stove. Don't pet a strange dog.

She's always careful, but all of that pretty much doesn't apply to her. She can't get hurt, so safety isn't a big deal. And touching a hot stove actually feels good on some days.

She snorts as she sits up from the bed. Beside her, Peter snores comfortably. The bottoms of her feet touch the cold floor, and she looks down at him and frowns.

Her body is always safe, but what about her heart? Bruised and damage, it takes a beating in other ways that her bones and flesh cannot.

 _"I love you, Claire, but we can't be like this, not ever,"_ he says to her last night. The fault is hers, however. She falls into his arms weeping, and she knows that if she turns to him, he will never deny her. Peter always provides the comfort she needs. She never means to kiss him, but she's sure he never intends to kiss her back.

She almost laughs. They even practice safe sex, stopping within their heated tumble to bring out a condom. Peter, ever so prepared and organized, does not even let that sin slip by.

Then, she feels him, hard and warm, and he becomes the only place she ever wants to exist. He moves his hands onto her, over her, leaving a trail of heat down her neck and within her thighs. He consumes her with his mouth, the same mouth that smiles at her when she's depressed. The same mouth that says the words, "I love you," over and over again like a song she plays on a repeat.

The dark of night falls over them, and their secret lovemaking is blanketed within a safe haven for now. Soon the piercing light of day comes and they have to pull away.

"This can never happen again," he whispers to her after a kiss. The kiss feels like a lie, almost. "I'm sorry."

She cries against his chest and he breaks away and rolls over to fall asleep. At least he stays in bed with her. He could just run away.

But it doesn't save her from the heartbreak.

He wakes up and she meets his eyes. She buttons up his shirt around her, and she smells their mixed scents. Resolution surges through her, and with an unyielding expression she makes a promise.

"I won't give up on us," she says, and within the dread of his dark eyes he knows that she means it.


	15. Destroy Everything You Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "Price" theme at heroes_contest on Livejournal. Warnings: contains other Peter-pairings besides Paire. Also has some Season 4 speculation.

Peter rubbed his forehead. He was beyond depressed, beyond angry.

"Why does this happen to me?" he asked himself softly, but no one was around to hear him.

After what happened today, Peter supposed he'd always be alone.

He'd had various girlfriends in the past. His tastes were eclectic, from the exotic Simone to the grounded Caitlin.

Simone had been the first to surprise him. Sometimes he felt she was too good for him, that someone of her caliber would never accept him. Peter never gave himself credit; he'd always been in Nathan's shadow and being married never stopped his brother from having his choice of women.

Then Simone died, and bizarrely enough, her ex-boyfriend was the one who killed her.

The most heartbreaking thing wasn't just Simone's death. After she died in his arms, he knew she died loving them both.

She was the only girlfriend he shared with another man.

He was grateful for Caitlin. She was fresh and new, and though she seemed convenient during his amnesia, she was more than just a barmaid. She was smart, artistic, and accepted his strange powers well for someone who didn't have any.

Peter just wished he would have made her stay home that day. He knew the danger already, but Caitlin made him weak, so he let her come along.

Then, she vanished and was trapped somewhere unfathomable. It hurt, especially since as soon as she was stuck in some other time, Peter began to forget her – her smile, her face, her touch.

Soon, she had vanished forever. His memories ached, and the worst part of losing her came to him as the days passed by. Peter started to wonder if Caitlin even existed.

"She's gone," Peter said, and Claire sat next to him on a rainy Sunday afternoon. She was back from college, and though she had problems of her own, she was always there for him. Even though he hated involving her in his romantic problems, Peter felt lucky for having her support.

"I'm sorry," she said, and her hands rubbed his back, massaging his shoulders soothingly. Her touch always lulled him, satisfying yet subtle.

Peter sighed languidly and looked away from Claire's sympathetic gaze. He smiled ruefully and snorted. "I don't deserve to be with anyone. They always pay the price."

"Don't say that." Her words failed at making him feel better. He lifted his head.

"I always destroy them… somehow. They always leave…or die," he said and felt paralyzed in a daze. Maybe the truth was stinging him numb.

Suddenly, he felt her hand take his, and Claire squeezed. He met her eyes, and she gave him the sad smile that always put him in a strange ease.

"I won't ever leave you, Peter," she said, and Peter knew she meant it. "Because I _can't_ die."

He forced a smile, but Peter knew this was a doomed truth for the both of them.


	16. Deserter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "Worry" theme on pairechallenge on Livejournal.
> 
> Pairings: Claire/Peter, Claire/Hiro
> 
> Rating: PG-13

Claire thinks she can get lost in the crowd here, but she can't. Once in awhile she gets strange looks from the people in Tokyo, a pretty blond so lost and so far away from home.

Her cell beeps, and she knows Hiro is worried about her now. He's leaving his work and expects her to stay close. There's only one other man in her life that acts that worried – at least, one other man still alive.

She thinks she's dreaming when she sees him standing among Tokyo's busy streets.

"Peter," she whispers, and he embraces her.

Peter is the home inside her heart that's permanent, but Claire knows she can never stay.

She steps back. "What are you doing here?" She hasn't seen him since…

"I came to see you." His touch never leaves her arm, but she sees him frown. "You left again."

She remembers the six months ago when she left him after one heated night in a loft in Cairo. She looks away regretfully remembering how things changed. She feels the tension in his grip on her arm.

"I had to, Peter," she says. "You know why."

He nods with understanding, but his tone is stern. "I don't think you should run anymore. It's not going to solve anything. It's not going to bring them back."

"What about you? You've been running too. I can't forgive them, and neither can you." He deserves her harsh words, and as usual, Peter is amiable. "Where have you been?"

"Ireland," he says, and she thinks she's detected a faint learned accent. "I was looking for something and never found it, so I came to you."

He squeezes her arm as she holds back tears. "If you're going to run away, let me come with you."

After Cairo, Claire doesn't think that's wise. She opens her mouth to answer, but her phone beeps again.

"It's Hiro. He's expecting me," Claire says, pulling away from him. Peter looks disturbed and unsure about her involvement with Hiro.

"Are you two…?"

"He wants to," Claire says quickly. "I mean, I can tell. He's so sweet."

Peter nods. "Do you?"

Claire doesn't know. Being with Hiro is a lot safer than being with Peter. It's a lot more normal too. "I don't want to hurt him." It's not really an answer, but it's all she can give.

"I'll leave you two alone, but I'm coming over tomorrow." Claire takes it as a warning, even if his voice is light and hopeful. His smile almost kills her. "Then I'm off to Prague. I want you to come with me."

She purses her lips and nods once. "I'll let you know."

As Peter disappears into the amorphous crowd, Claire feels an ugly weight on her heart.

She doesn't know if she can make such a decision by tomorrow. Peter doesn't know the real reason she's run away.

If she chooses him tomorrow, her life of denial will have to come to an end.


	17. Handle with Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "Look" theme on pairechallenge on LJ. Rated R for adult themes.

The moment she tells him about Sylar's intentions, he vows to protect her so the monster never looks at her again.

Claire's offended. He knows she can't get hurt, but Peter fusses over her anyway. When she tells him he's not her mother, the complaint falls on deaf ears.

Peter doesn't give her enough credit. He thinks that Sylar will snatch her away, torture her for years, and keep her hidden from him.

"He can't have you. I love you too much," he proclaims, and he pulls her away again.

Five years after Nathan is not Nathan anymore, Peter gives into his frustration and grief, and they run away to a far off place where no one will find them.

She starts to resent him, but she can't leave him. She loves him that much, so she allows him to treat her like glass and protect her from the Sylars of the world. She lets him because he loves her back, and this is the only way he's strong against Sylar when he feels so weak.

They're living in a hovel near the Gaza Strip, and Claire makes a home out of a hole. She shifts their scant belongings around and shakes the dust from the blankets. Peter looks at her frowning, thinking of yesterdays when his cheerleader was innocent, blonde and safer among family. She releases her dark hair from the burqa and lets the clothes fall to her feet.

"Claire," he breathes, watching her heatedly, but he can't form the right words. He's desired her for too long. They've been running it seems forever, but all this time, Claire realizes his true intentions. Jealousy fuels his wanderlust, and where Sylar can't reach her, Peter can keep her for himself (even if Claire chooses to never let him this close).

She glares at him angrily. Her skin isn't as tanned as it used to be, trapped underneath dark clothes hiding her in an alien crowd.

His hands reach out, but she pauses and hovers in front of him like precious gold. She lifts her head challengingly. "We have to stop running."

She wants to confront Sylar and fight him, and Peter knows it.

"We can't," he whines sternly.

She bends down and picks the clothes up from the floor. Peter's grab is faster and in a quick tug, he catches her and pulls her against his chest. He trails a delicate finger down her soft arm and kisses her chin.

"I have to protect you," he says tenderly, but Claire is tired of hearing that phrase. She shoves him on the ground and squeezes her thighs around him.

She fiddles with the zipper on his pants and tells him harshly, "No, Peter, I'm the one who protects you."

His muscles relax as Claire's mouth conquers his. He melts into her and his hands trail over her body, loving and so wrong for the first time.

The heavy sigh that escapes their kiss is the mark of his concession.


	18. Take What You've Already Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "Loss" theme at pairechallenge on LJ.

Yesterday you were family, and suddenly that definition falls to the wayside and other things become more important. The risks become deadlier, and your worries seem insignificant.

You no longer have patience.

He's whining and talking about saving the world, and you just want him to shut up.

So you push him on the couch, and he coughs a little in surprise, and you refuse to let the awkwardness win. You defeat it all – the anger, the guilt, the hesitation.

Leather against leather hisses with a scathing whine, and your hands burn against his taught shoulders as you hold him down.

You get what you came for, and as you push your lips onto his, you don't even care if he protests.

When he doesn't, you dip your hand downward and yank the zipper on his pants.

On a muggy day, you feel regretful and sensitive and you wonder how you both came to this. He's caressing your shoulder, and his hand is callused and cold against your bare skin, and he's brushing his fingers through your dark hair, and he's trailing kisses down your face.

He tells you things are alright, and it sounds like a lullaby a father sings to his daughter, and you shiver and try to think of something else.

Death. Victory. Anything but this, but you know you've already lost. He may warm your bad, but you know he's no longer on your side.

You try to keep your eyes open; you try to fuck and tumble all night long, but you can't stay awake forever. You worry; you know that he'll leave you by morning.

You kiss him and wrap your lips around his cock, and he moans for you and his legs shudder around your head.

But you lose in the end. In the morning he's gone, and you know the deal.

If you see him on the battlefield, you have to stand against him on the other line. You have to stop him, even if it means you lose something else besides your soul – your heart; he's always had it, and he keeps it within the shadows of his eyes and on the tip of his tongue.

Next time you see him, you'll remember to use your teeth.

You meet him again, and you aim your gun, and he looks at you with pity, and you almost don't love him. But you can't cry anymore, because you sold all your tears to become a Company girl.

He looks at you, and you can only think about how you'll miss having him inside you when he's dead.

You pull the trigger. He frowns, and the world hiccups.

You blink and he's gone, predictably, and a part of you is relieved. A part of you wants to throw down the gun and run away with him.

You can't. The world is different now, and for people like Peter, he lives to lose.

And you live just to wake up again – rested.


	19. No More Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "Treasure" theme at pairechallenge, and also for the Autophobia (Fear of Being Alone) theme at 13_fears for my Claire Bennet claim.
> 
> Characters: Claire Bennet, Peter Petrelli
> 
> Rated: PG
> 
> Genre: Drama
> 
> Word Count: 686

Claire has never been afraid of much, and she's feared even less since she's been violated, died, and has come back to life again. She's not afraid of blood, of knives, and horror movies are a joke to her.

Without so many fears, Claire sees her life as simpler yet dull. She's rarely surprised by anything, not by vindictive people, not stupidity, and certainly not greed and hate. She floats above that, an extraordinary girl who cannot walk upon an ordinary world.

When she sees this, Claire _is_ afraid – she doesn't want to be alone. She doesn't want to lose the feelings by being with people. She doesn't want the connections to fade, to be even more alienated than she already is.

The harassment and stalking starts to break her, and Claire gives up. She drops everything. She leaves a note to her new friend. She says she's sorry and wonders if Gretchen will understand. Claire feels a pang in her chest, and she knows she's screwed this up too.

But she can't wrestle the fear anymore. She can't keep it at bay, and she certainly won't ignore it.

So she gets on a bus and goes to the one person like her who knows loneliness. She knows Peter can help her because he embraces it.

Claire wants to learn this too.

She hesitates before she knocks on the door. When Peter answers, he's surprised. His eyes notice the bag over her shoulder.

"Claire…" He scrutinizes her, and she can feel the tension in her shoulders soften away. It's always like this; she relaxes just by being near him. She wonders how she can even stand being away from his presence this long.

"Can I stay here…for the night?" She wonders if he sees the fear in her eyes, and maybe it'll sway him.

She knows his answer as he opens the door and gestures for her to come inside. She looks around his barren apartment and starts to have doubts. It's lonely here, and she can't figure out how he can live with it.

She doesn't know if she can, but she'll learn as long as Peter's here.

"What's wrong?" he asks, and he watches her as she lightly sits in one of the few chairs in the dining room. She sets her bag down and realizes its baby blue color already brings so much more life to his place.

"I realized something," she says, looking at him hard. Yet, her voice is already choking. "I can't do it anymore. I can't live in secret. I can't even interact with people my own age without slipping up and revealing my powers. I'm a burden to them."

"Claire…"

"No, I'm always alone… I'll live a long time and be even more alone."

She can hear her own heart beating as they pause in silence. Finally, Peter sighs and says, "I don't know what you want _me_ to do about it."

Claire looks away, feeling almost offended. "I just need you to be here. For now." Her voice gets low, exasperated. "I'll figure something out."

Then, her hand feels warm as he takes it into his. She looks down and sees him kneeling in front of her. "Claire, it's going to be alright."

She smiles, and it's a little forced. She's heard that line before, yet coming from Peter it never sounds fake.

The air feels different, and Peter draws away and turns on a lamp. Its warm yellow light changes the mood of the room. She looks up to Peter's smile and revels in the silence just to treasure it – a smile only for her, a smile of rebirth and rejuvenation.

"Hungry? I was going to order some Thai." Claire nods, and as he goes to find the phone Claire hugs herself and relaxes against the back of the chair.

As she watches Peter and gets comfortable in his place for the night, she realizes her fears are beginning to subside. Then, she feels it.

Something inside her heart tells her that she's making the right choice, that this is the place where she truly belongs.


	20. Distress Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "Future" challenge at pairechallenge on LJ. Spoilers for Season 4, speculation on the upcoming "Thanksgiving" episode. Peter & Claire genfic.

"Hello?"

"Peter, it's Claire."

"Claire, this is a really bad time to be calling me. I have to go…"

"No, wait! Just give me a second," she begged, and Peter reluctantly agreed as he dodged a sharp projectile coming toward him. He really should be monitoring the fight in the dining room, but Claire sounded desperate.

"Make it quick…uh, we have a problem here," Peter said, gritting his teeth.

"I need to run away," she said. "You have to come pick me up. I'm going crazy. Mom's new boyfriend Doug is a total douche, and Dad's seeing this Lauren chick – I seriously want to strangle her, not too mention they all think my future is ruined because I'm dropping out of college…"

"Wait, Claire, you called me for this?" Peter was angry, and he hoped she sensed it. "I'm stuck in a life or death situation here! I don't have time to deal with this!"

"Peter! What could be more horrifying than spending an awkward Thanksgiving with divorced parents who are dating terrible caricatures of an after-school special? You have to save me! You're my hero, remember?"

"Claire, you know what's worse than that?" Peter seethed, "Spending Thanksgiving with Sylar!"

" _What?_ Don't joke around, Peter! Sylar is _dead_ ," Claire fumed at him.

"Well, apparently he's not. Look, it's a long story… one I will gladly tell you once this horrible holiday is over and I stop him." Peter sighed chuckling weakly. He ducked when butcher knife came hurdling toward his head. "Hey! That almost killed me!"

"Sorry, eagle scout," Nathan cooed at him; though, it was probably not Nathan at this moment. Sylar had taken over, at least for now, while the two personalities were still fighting to gain control of one body. Peter watched as Nathan (as Sylar) slammed their mother against the wall and began to lift his finger for the kill. Nathan's face shape-shifted, warring back and forth with Sylar's persona. When his mother started to scream, Peter's jaw dropped.

"Claire, I have to go. Even though I'm really pissed at her, I have to save my mother," Peter groaned, but Claire began to protest on the phone. As much as Peter would rather see Claire at this moment, he really had to stop this fight.

"Peter, wait! I'm coming over!" she exclaimed, and Peter heard one last thing before he tossed away the phone. "I'd rather have Thanksgiving with you and Sylar than Doug and Lauren!"

END


	21. Braver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "perfect drabble" theme on pairechallenge at Livejournal. Post-season 4. Word Count: 100.

While they snuggled next to one another on Peter's couch, Claire realized that this was the quietest night they had all week.

Reporters still lingered outside Peter's apartment since Claire moved in after leaving school. She wouldn't burden Lauren and her dad with this either, and Peter jumped at the chance to save his cheerleader once again.

"So…you outed us," he stated simply.

"Yep."

Silence was awkward; they never really had this talk yet.

"I wouldn't have done it."

"Peter…" She was going to apologize, but he stopped her.

"You're the bravest person I know."

His smile fueled her relief.


	22. Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "escape" theme at fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Rated PG-13. Word Count Limit: 300. Future setting.

Angela is dead, and though Claire and Peter share a somber moment of mourning at her wake, they cannot help think that they are free. They are no longer bound to play these platonic roles. Free from the familial chains, Peter looks to Claire, and she sees it in his eyes.

After politely excusing themselves, they escape into the kitchen, a place where they are most comfortable with each other. Peter closes the door silently, and Claire steps mere inches away from him as he turns toward her.

It's taken them this long to have this moment – this _opportunity_. With all of their failures in relationships, they finally realize that they deserve to be with no one else. It's impossible when their hearts are already set – fated – for each other.

He pulls her close and kisses the corner of her mouth. She's surprised, but he knows by the look in her eyes that she's been expecting it – maybe for years.

"Just what is this, Peter?" She's pushed against the door, and his hands are tracing a line on her jaw.

"This is me… willing to become immortal, with you," he says, taking her mouth into his. Claire feels the hum of his powers, grabbing her own through the walls of every vein. She gasps in his mouth, and she realizes what he's saying. Peter is giving up his library of powers, just for her, and now he will never grow old. He'll stay immortal just for her.

She will never be alone in the wilderness, naked for the wolf to consume her when there's no one left. Her hero is here, always and forever.

And when he covers her mouth with another heated kiss, Claire knows that this is a happy end for them, the truest love that they deserve.


End file.
